


Mary (The Arcateenian)

by merryghoul



Series: Tosh [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: torchwood_fest, Minor Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary was close to getting into Torchwood's Hub, and she knew just the right person who would help her get in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary (The Arcateenian)

**Author's Note:**

> torchwood_fest: off site

Mary watched as Torchwood drove to a site where a skeleton with a hole in its chest was found. Torchwood had no idea the person—or, rather, alien—was watching Torchwood attempt to figure out what happened with the skeleton. She observed the current team, scanning their memories as she watched from afar.

She couldn't get a read of the memories of the man in a greatcoat. She can only wonder why the man was in a greatcoat. She tried the woman with black hair and green eyes. Her name was Gwen Cooper. She was currently dating some guy that drove a lorry. Not a good target. Then, the guy with a large mouth—his name was Owen Harper. He was too cynical for her taste and all he'd do was brag about shagging her. Pass. Finally, the other woman—her name was Toshiko Sato. She liked to be called Tosh. Tosh was uncomfortable around Gwen and Owen; she knew there was something going on with them. It made Tosh sad because Tosh wanted to date Owen, but Owen had not, and didn't seem like he would, give Tosh the time of day. Tosh tended to keep to herself, keeping her feelings on the inside. She seemed like the type of person who could keep a secret. She had managed to hide her imprisonment with UNIT well. And Tosh didn't seem like she would be against a fling with a woman, having had some one night stands with women when she went to school in Cambridge. (Tosh's schooling, in her opinion, was more important than dating.)

Mary decided that Tosh should be her target.

 

Before this current Torchwood team, another Torchwood team found the transporter. Mary thought the man in the greatcoat was working with Torchwood at the time. He wasn't there when this Torchwood team dug up her transporter, lying under a recently demolished building in Cardiff. As she was about to dig for her transporter, Torchwood showed up in their van (the SUV they drove to the site was not produced). Mary was forced to watch Torchwood dig up her transporter, put it in their van and drive away. Well, almost—Mary snuck up behind one of Torchwood's employees and had his heart for dinner that evening.

A few years later, Mary found the Hub. She walked into the tourist office, wondering if she could use the bathroom (and, in turn, find a way down into the Hub, killing the Torchwood staffer on duty there). The staffer on duty told Mary to try a nearby restaurant or business in the area. After a few tries, Mary gave up on the tourist office. She'd walk around in the Plass after it was completed, attempting to find an entrance to the Hub. She looked crazy stomping all over the Plass looking for an entrance to the Hub. She gave up on that strategy as well.

Mary returned to what she did best: stealing and eating human hearts, trying to attract Torchwood's attention. This time, it worked.

Finally, with the help of Tosh, she'd be able to get in the Hub and return to Arcateen V. And this time, the Arcateenians who trapped her on Earth would pay for their mistakes.


End file.
